


第三名目击者

by zhmoonlit



Category: Project Blue Book (TV), Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 这是一个跨剧拉郎配OJZ既然已经跨剧了，就请当做故事发生在另一个不同的异次元世界里，故事背景有大幅修改。





	第三名目击者

Michael敲响了博士的家门，并做好了五分钟内没有回应就去敲窗的思想准备。  
但他承认自己从未预期到这个。  
在房门被第三次扣响之前，一个年轻男人打开了门。  
更准确的描述是，一个年轻、健壮的金发男人打开了门。  
男人将他从头到脚打量一番，丝毫没有要从门口让开的意思，“你就是和Allen共事的那个空军上尉？”  
Michael伸出手，“Michael Quinn，幸会。”  
男人沉默了一会儿，突然露出一个明朗的笑容来，然后在Michael反应过来以前，握住他的手，将他猛地拉进了门。  
Michael以为自己将迎接一个意料之外的拥抱。  
事实上，他获得的是击打在腹部的凶狠一拳。  
对方选择的时机与角度过于完美，Michael根本来不及做出阻挡。他弯下腰，痛得一时之间连气都几乎喘不上来。  
男人却没有乘机继续攻击，相反，他松开手，任由Michael半跪到地上，同时毫无心理负担地探身过去将敞开着的大门关上。  
Michael很快就咬牙撑着地板重新站了起来，毕竟精锐战斗机飞行员也不是吃素的。  
他谨慎地后退一步，拉开了与男人的距离。  
“我想，我有权利知道刚刚那拳是为了什么。”  
男人指了指自己眉骨的位置，“Allen。”  
“那是……”  
“他说是不小心摔的”，男人打断了Michael，“他穿外套的动作也不自然。”  
Michael把嘴边的解释咽了回去。  
他猜如果现在告诉这个男人那是因为他载着博士做演示的时候把飞机砸在了地上，男人的下一拳就该砸在他脸上了。  
“我明白规矩，不会多问，但我不想看他受伤，他和我们不一样。”  
男人抱着胳膊，皱起眉头，“我们是军人，他不是。”  
Michael楞了一下，下意识地扭头望向身后的挂衣架，那上面挂的是一件深色大衣，日常款式，并非军队制服。  
“Nathan Maloney，你可以叫我Nathan。”这一次换成男人主动伸出手，“二战时服役于6615部队。”  
Michael觉得胃部隐隐作痛起来，他算是搞清楚那一拳快狠准的原因了。  
“博士在家吗？”  
“在书房。”Nathan点头，转身带路。  
他的态度放松自然，俨然是屋主人的样子。  
Michael跟在他身后，回忆了一遍任务书里关于Allen Hynek的背景介绍——单身未婚，性格乖僻，独居——没有任何关于眼前这个男人身份的线索。  
“Allen，你有客人。”  
Nathan轻敲了两下，然后推开了门。  
书桌前的大学教授此时正好从面前的书堆里抬起头来。  
他的视线先是落在了Nathan身上，微微弯起嘴角对他笑了一下，接着才调转目光望向就站在Nathan旁边的Michael。  
“你好，上尉。请问有什么我可以帮你的？”


End file.
